


pink in the night //

by incelshuichi



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: ALL I KNOW IS WRITE SIMÓN IN PAIN AND CRY !!!!!, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, Pining, Song fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incelshuichi/pseuds/incelshuichi
Summary: when did it all go so wrong?-or rather, simón faces the harsh reality.
Relationships: Luna Valente/Simón Álvarez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	pink in the night //

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catherine_Mooncakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/gifts).



> a late happy birthday present for catherine (eating-mooncakes) because we have the exact same guilty pleasures and i needed to scribble out a self indulgent lumón fic before my love of them burns out. but yes i love writing simón in pain so :'] i guess im no better than the sl writers. for added effect please consider listening to the song this fic is based on (pink in the night by mitski) while reading :D

**_“i glow pink in the night in my room,”_ **

every night is the same now for simón. there hasn’t been a day where he doesn’t lose himself in tears and heartbreak and sorrow for a good long while. so many sleepless nights. so many tears. simón sits there, and he cries. so hard that he can’t produce any more tears. 

**_“i’ve been blossoming alone over you.”_ **

luna…. when did it all go so wrong? was it nina, when she told him, presenting it as fact, that he was in love with luna? was it the moment he realized he couldn’t live without her? when he wrote  _ eres _ , and just picturing her smile would produce every note and every lyric? hell, was it when his unrealized love got the better of him, and he booked that fateful flight to buenos aires? all simón knew is that all he could think about was her now. and that was the end of it all. 

**_“and i hear my heart breaking tonight, i hear my heart breaking tonight.”_ **

he’s been in this position before, the night after the competition. remembering the anguish he felt seeing matteo kiss luna. after their training, after he confessed how he really felt to her, after he was accidentally taken away, after spending hours making it back to her, after  _ everything _ , it was as if something inside of simón finally snapped. looking back on it, it was kinda silly, dropping everything to run away just because his crush didn’t like him back. but in that moment, that one moment, it felt as if his world was ending. luckily, he never ended up moving back to mexico, but the worst was yet to come. 

**_“do you hear it too? it’s like a summer shower,”_ **

by the time he was convinced to stay, simón realized it was time to move on. or rather, he forced himself to try and move on. and, all of a sudden, daniela came back into his life. an ex-partner magically appearing like that, it was almost like destiny, like some higher power was telling him it was time to let his feelings for luna rest. so, when daniela had kissed him, why wouldn’t he date her again? god, he was  _ so _ desperate to let his love for luna die, too desperate. it was like he wasn’t himself. he so blindly believed every word daniela said, blocking out any concerns or warnings from luna. she did try to warn him, didn’t she? then why did it come as such a shock when everything luna claimed was true? how daniela faked her injury, ripped up luna’s song, why didn’t he believe her?  _ why?? _

**_“with every drop of rain singing ‘i love you, i love you, i love you.’”_ **

when he broke it off with daniela, that's when simón realized it. his feelings for luna never died, despite how much he tried, they only grew. they grew so much it was nearly suffocating at this point. god, he loved her. he loved her so much he couldn’t stand it anymore. he loved her more than he’s ever loved anyone before. catching up to her at the park after the intercontinental's, he knew he couldn’t keep it in anymore. he had to tell her everything, and he did. words poured out of him, the whole truth. but after it all, words really weren’t enough. when luna wrapped him into a hug, he knew there was nothing more he could do. once she let go, as if his body was moving on his own, he kissed her. he kissed her, and he was the happiest he’s been in forever. 

**_“i could stare at your back all day, i could stare at your back all day.”_ **

those next few days with luna were nothing short of euphoric. they were together, they were partners! simón couldn’t begin to describe the joy he felt when he was with her, whether it be things like holding hands by the lockers, or the dates he’d take her on, getting ice cream and skating together. it was bliss. he’d suffered so much, he didn’t believe it was real at first. he became so ridiculously sappy, constantly referencing  _ true love _ , and practically floating around the jam & roller. he was so happy,  _ so happy _ . and yet….

simón wasn’t entirely sure what ticked him off first that something in this relationship was wrong. maybe it was the way luna would look around, uncomfortably, when he would give her small kisses. maybe it was when he showed up at her house and ended up eating dinner with her, her family, and the benson’s staff, and she dodged questions about their relationship, and pulled away when he held her hand. but when he showed up to practice, joined the new team for her, and she thanked him as a friend, that’s when he knew for sure. the realization that the person he was in love with only saw him as a friend,  _ while _ dating him, hurt. it hurt so bad. it was like taking off a blindfold and being forced to get adjusted to the harsh sun. and in taking off that metaphorical blindfold, he finally realized. it wasn’t just that luna wasn’t in love with him, she loved  _ matteo _ . and that’s what killed him. 

**_“and i know i’ve kissed you before, but i didn’t do it right,”_ **

****

breaking up with luna was… difficult, to put it lightly. suppressing tears and trying to talk isn’t easy, he had learned. although, her reaction broke him the most. why? why was she begging him not to do this, although she knew just as much as him that she never loved him that way? why would she tell him she could learn to love him that way?  _ why?  _ maybe he was way in over his head, believing something between them could happen. but  _ god, _ seeing her cry that way hurt him more than he could imagine. because, above all, he realized, the only thing he cares about is seeing her happy. and as much as it pained him, that happiness could never be found in him. he finally understood. continuing that blissful, unknowing romance would only hurt the two of them further. 

**_“can i try again, try again, try again,”_ **

the worst part is, he still loves her so much. he’s terrible, he’s terrible, but  _ god,  _ all he can think about is how in love with her he is. he wishes he didn’t feel this way, but there's nothing he wouldn’t do to hold luna in his arms and kiss her until they were both exhausted. what a selfish desire, one that he can’t get out of his head no matter how hard he tries. what would 10 year old simón think if he saw how absolutely  _ destroyed  _ 18 year old simón has been over luna? that small, timid little boy who wasn’t capable of understanding his emotions, and the hyperactive ball of energy he called his best friend, the one who broke him out of his shell. the one he’s been in love with since the first day he had met her. what changes could he have made for this outcome to be less agonizing? or would his fate be the same no matter what? 

he’s reminded of his favorite song,  _ yo quisiera.  _ funny how the lyrics match his exact predicament to a T. and god, did he wish he could be that for her. but he can only hope matteo can shower luna in the love and happiness he couldn’t give her. 

**_“and again, and again, and again.”_ **

all simón can do now is wait for the day he can see luna as a friend, but god knows how long that will take. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr please im very funny @kittysrllygreetart


End file.
